


Immune to Change

by MamaCesa



Series: Prince in the Storm AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Apparition, Death, Longing, M/M, Oneshot, Soulmark AU, Soulmate AU, dream - Freeform, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaCesa/pseuds/MamaCesa
Summary: Patton falls asleep to dream of his dead husband, but is surprised to find Logan there instead.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Prince in the Storm AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115108
Kudos: 17





	Immune to Change

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between chapter ten and eleven of Prince in the Storm.

_ The father laid on the ground in a familiar field. The sky was varying shades of dark blues and purples. A familiar sight. He relaxed into what he knew was a dream. The man who would be joining him soon only existed in his dreams now. _

__

_ He watched the stars shoot across the sky. He felt the grass underneath him tickle his shoulders. He sighed, wondering where his lover was. He usually didn’t take this long to enter the field. He needed to tell him about how their child fared. Needed to tell him there was hope for their son after all. _

__

_ Suddenly he realized that there was a man laying next to him already. He knew it wasn’t his passed away beloved when he spoke. The voice was deep, cold, and alive.  _

__

_ “It’s a beautiful sky,” the man beside him remarked with wonder. “The stars are not immune to change, yet to us they still remain in their spots. Though get too close you’ll see surfaces bubbling, light travelling quickly to reach us.”  _

__

_ Patton sucked in a breath. He wanted to wake, yet his unfamiliar familiar dream mate kept him there with his voice. He could feel the habit of relaxing without willing it to be. His new companion had taken up his thoughts lately. It was no surprise he made it into the subconscious level of thought in his mind.  _

__

_ Patton felt he needed to respond, because he knew the man was wrong. _

__

_ “The stars are not immune to change, yet I am. I will forever remain frozen, for my field here has not bore the marigolds I still desire.”  _

__

_ A solid hand gripped his forearm. His left arm, absent of the marigold he had been born with. He watched upwards still as the stars disappeared behind the teacher’s head. Black bangs fell over his dream mate’s forehead. Blue eyes took residence in his sight and for a moment he forgot about the dream field.  _

__

_ The clouds built in the sky above them, weeping hot tears that stung his body. He writhed, unwilling to participate in this change. He refused to think about another man. He wouldn't let his waking thoughts be consumed by the handsome man above him when his husband was on his way for their nightly dream meeting. He thrashed, yet he wouldn’t wake.  _

__

_ “You are not immune to change, no one is, my flower.” There was the voice that he had been craving to hear for years in his waking hours. The man he was supposed to meet with this entire time. His true love-stronger than any feeble infatuation. _

__

_ The man dressed in white walked into the field to join the living men. The attractive teacher released his warm hold on Patton’s arms and allowed him to sit up. Pity filled his eyes as he watched the ghost cross the grass to sit with them. _

__

_ The tears from the clouds were warm like the tears on his face. He stayed in his spot as his long gone other half sat with them both. He grabbed the left arm Logan had gripped before, and grabbed the teacher's left arm as well.  _

__

_ Foster did not look at Patton first. He looked at Logan. He spoke to the new guest. “You are no longer incomplete. You are not immune to change. You were meant to care for my love in my absence. You have believed you are alone in the world. You are soon to know you have never been.”  _

__

_ Foster held onto Logan’s forearm as steam released. Logan did not scream out his mouth, instead thunder rolled. Wind blew around them to threaten a change Patton wasn't ready for. He knew what this was, but he wasn't ready to let go. Not yet. He couldn't say goodbye yet, no matter how much he genuinely smiled with the teacher over coffee. He watched the exchange-too invested to look away. _

__

_ When the man in white pulled his hand away, there was a remarkable tattoo of a galaxy.  _

__

_ Foster looked into Patton’s eyes, and the husbands wanted nothing more than to be in each other’s arms again. Patton reached with his free hand to stroke his dead lover’s face. “Foster...please...stay with me. I can't let go of you, not yet.”  _

__

_ A heartbroken smile adorned the dreamed ghost’s face. The sky cleared again. Marigolds rose from the ground around them. The sky was bright, full of hope. He looked in the blue eyes of the man with a taste of the sky on his arm and his heart soared as it broke. _

__

_ “I’ve always been by your side, my flower. Death will never keep us apart. Our love is the only thing immune to change, yet you are not, in the waking world.” Foster smiled at them both as heat built up on the arm the ghost gripped started to burn. _

__

_ Patton’s bare forearm steamed. He cried out. “What are you doing, my love?”  _

__

_ It took forever yet a second when the hand was removed to show a matching galaxy from the teacher beside him. Impossible.  _

__

_ “Why?” the galaxy adorned dreamers asked. Logan’s face cracked with deep emotion to match Patton’s. He looked as lost as Patton. Logan had a single tear roll down his cheek as his voice cracked "I thought I was destined to be solitary for forever. Why now?" _

__

_ The ghost shrugged. “Why do the stars change? Why has my flower survived without a tender hand to guide him, knowing what happens when someone loses their soulmate? Why has the field begun to bloom once again?” He gestured his arms to the muted orange marigolds surrounding them in the starlight. _

__

_ He joined the men’s hands as the sun rose above them to push away with the night. “You are not immune to change, boys.” He stood up to walk back into the forest. He called back as the dream melted away from the rising sun. “Take care of him, Logan. And Patton…” A whisper shook in his mind before he opened his eyes. “I’m still with you on your other side.”  _

__

Patton woke up in his bed, alone. He was sweating, and his throat was hurt from the crying he must have been doing in his nightmare. He looked at his arm, expecting it to be bare. 

Instead, his arms bore a marigold on his right, full of the promise of life after a storm. The inside of his left arm was adorned with a galaxy that gave him chills as he realized what that meant.

The truth he should have known the moment he felt his heart beat again when he met the teacher sculpted of perfect marble. The moment he felt that familiar yet new energy course through his arm as they shook hands. The way he paused when he looked into the teacher's eyes. The way he was able to truly smile when they talked about his son-his only reason for living. The way the hole in his chest started to heal each time they left tender touched from accidentally bumping into each other at the store, the coffee shop, the school. He knew. He knew what could have been coming if he thought it possible.

Yet he was not happy with the new tattoo. He wasn't ready to accept the truth his dead lover confirmed.

That Patton was not immune to change, no matter how much he wished he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Moved the bonus to a separate story. I couldn't handle the inconsistency in the main fic. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
